Final Fantasy VII: Destruction Anew
by Dav Strife
Summary: You would think that with meteor stopped and Sephiroth vanquished peace would reign, right? Wrong ShinRa and Rufus are out to regain all that was lost and the Turks are the driving force... ON HOLD
1. Characters Page

Characters Page:

Name: (Daniel) Strike

Age: 19

Appearance: He has soft blue eyes and light spiky brown hair. He wears the normal smart blue suit of the Turks then on duty but when he is not he wears a pale blue T-shirt with a darker blue jacket over it and a pair of sandstone jeans. He also wears a dark blue pair of trainers, a DS pendant around his neck and a single holster on his right side (hip).

Weapon(s):

Lightning Strike:

A Double Sided Sword (similar to FF9's Zidane's Thief Sword) known as 'Lightning Strike'. One side of both blades have a jagged edge and the other side is straight bladed, the hilt is black with yellow strips at either end (of the hilt) and the blades are both long and light but still allows powerful blows to be dealt.

Sabre Magnum:

A sliver magnum with a wood finish handle and the cartridge can hold 32 rounds.

Background:

He grew up in Nimbelheim but left at the age of 15 where he travelled to Midgar and was recruited by The Turks because of his excellent fighting abilities and intelligence in combat. Over four years he did various deeds, both good and bad for The Turks and ShinRa. He knows Rude and Reno well but does not know Tseng as well, just follows orders from him. The worst thing he ever did was murder an entire village who opposed ShinRa's plans to build a Mako Reactor beside their homes. However after Cloud and his friends defeated Sephiroth, Jenova and prevent Meteor from striking he was one of the few members of The Turks that stayed with ShinRa. Now he is ordered along with Rude and Reno by the president of ShinRa Rufus who survived the attack by the Weapons to crush any resistance against the company. That brings him face to face with Cloud and his team...

Materia:

Lightning: Bolt1, Bolt2 and Bolt3

Restore: Cure1, Cure2, Regen, Cure3

Revive: Life1, Life2

Time: Haste, Slow, Stop

Gravity: Demi1, Demi2, Demi3

Enemy Skill- Trine, Aqualung, Beta, Flame Thrower, White Wind

Sense

Neo Bahamut

Leviathon


	2. Turkish Delight

Hey as this is my first FF7 fic I thought I'd give you guys a taster so R +R and maybe I'll update grins

Chapter 1: Turk-ish Delights

Rain pounded Midgar as two figures ran through the dirty narrow streets of Sector 3's poorest neighborhood, one chasing the other. The pursuer clad in a dark blue uniform brandishing a silver handgun was quickly gaining on his pray, a largely built guy with a rough complexion who was beginning to show signs of fatigue. He finally slowed to a stop and brought out a concealed handgun from under his grubby jacket. He pointed at the now stationary Turk who in turn held his weapon at his intended target. The bigger built man let loose three bullets in the Turk's direction but they all failed to meet their mark and then his gun let loose a clicking sound as he attempted to pull the trigger.

The Turk holstered his own gun and advanced on the man without a weapon, the big guy slipped a knife from inside his jackets inside pocket and charged the brunette opposite him. He sidestepped an attempted thrust and grabbed the man's arm, followed by a powerful kick to the stomach. The gruff man doubled over clutching his chest but was soon knocked to the floor by a vicious punch into his jaw that let loose a sickening snapping sound. Blood began to pour from the man's mouth as he clutched it with both fear and pain clear in his eyes. The Turk however showed no remorse or pity and took the gun back into his right hand and pointed at the beaten man.

Three loud cracks echoed through the silent slums as the once breathing man now slumped to the ground resting against a wall which was now decorated in a light spraying of fresh blood. The Turk replaced his gun into its holster again and took out a cell phone and flipped it open. After punching in a number he simply said "Job done, clean up crew can move in". He looked back in the direction where he came from and two people dressed in similar clothing approached, one had unruly red hair and the other had none.

"Yo, you made that look easy" the red headed man Reno joked.

"It was, a routine job finished in a routine way" mused the brown haired Turk, Daniel Strike.

"Tsuko wanted us back after the mission to file the report so lets go" said Rude in a monotone voice. The other two nodded in agreement and they walked away as four men in overalls approached the body.

A8A

The early morning sun shone brightly through the ShinRa Building's many windows, Strike's office was no exception. He sat in a fairly large yet plain cream office with various filing cabinets dotted around it. A large wooden desk that he was sat at just below the windows with a computer and plenty of paperwork on and a TV in the corner also furnished the room. A news report spoke of gunshots being heard in the early hours of the morning in Sector 3, but this did not seem to interest Strike at all, even though he did it. He continued to scribble onto a small wad of paper at great speeds as a knock came at his door to which he acknowledged by speaking "Come in" in an almost bored tone. Reno opened the door and strode in holding two polystyrene cups of coffee, one of which he handed to Strike.

"Thanks" Strike uttered as he ran his hand though his brown locks and then took a sip of the hot dark liquid.

"No prob, they have our next assignment already and its not gonna be a simple kill job either. We have to go and sort out Avalanche or at least try. Rude and me have fought those guys loads and they aren't pushovers"

"Avalanche... that group with Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine in right?"

"Yup"

"We've met before just after the they totaled Sephiroth in the north crater. They know how to fight, unlike most people we have to dispose of"

"You really think we can take 'em, I know your good and so are Rude and me but I don't think we can"

"My thoughts honestly... I agree, we can't just kill them its never quite that simple with them guys"

The office door swung open and Rude sprinted in and stopped just short of the two conversing Turks.

"...We've got a problem, monsters have gotten in to Sector Eight but we are not sure why. We have to go down there deal with the monsters and find the reason why"

"Beats paperwork I guess, ok I suppose this won't take very long" yawned Reno as he stretched and took his Electro Mag Rod from his belt and took a practice swing. Strike reached under his desk and pulled out a large black case, flipped open the clasps and opened the case, from it he retrieved a large double bladed sword he called 'Lightning Strike'. He held it to his side and nodded to his fellow Turks and they filed out of the office.

A8A

A large silver van pulled up near the Sector Eight boundary and twelve soldiers in royal blue uniforms and wielding machine guns exited the van in two and lined up in a row. Rude, Reno and Strike followed out behind but not in any particular way and readied their weapons, except Rude who just punched his enemies rather than use weapons. Several black dog type monsters and a few blue reptilian monsters who until now roamed the slums all turned their attention to the threat.

Reno jumped over a lunging reptile and crushed a Huada's head with a single blow of his Electro Mag Rod while Rude kicked a reptile in the head twice and then delivered a right hook which finished it with a snap. Strike swung his LS across to meet a Huada who had it's claws outstretched for attack, however one of the LS's blades pierced it's side and traveled through and poked out the other end trickling black blood onto the previously clean blade. Flicking the dead beast off his blade he then double slashed another's head and then used his free hand to land a fist to the side of it's head.

Rude meanwhile drop kicked a reptile toward Reno who used his Rod as a bat and sent it hurtling toward a wall which it connected with. Reno then sent 50,000 volts of electricity into a Huada who convulsed after receiving the deadly attack. The ShinRa soldiers were not faring anyway as well however as seven of them had already fell to the monsters and the other five were struggling to cope as another fell to a Huada who delved its claws into the poor man's skull and nearly crushed it.

Strike took a small sphere of materia from his pocket and called on it's power to cast a deadly shower of lightning bolts, Bolt3. The massive searing electricity bolts rained down onto the battle and slammed into various monsters who collapsed into charred crumpled heaps where they once stood. Rude did a similar action but he cast Fire2 which let loose a small inferno upon many monsters surrounding him, all catching fire and meeting a similar fate as the previous ones.

The last monster fell at the hands of a sweeping blow from Reno's EMR as Rude and Strike surveyed the damage the monsters caused.

"Well at least we know the cause of the monster infestation" Strike mused as he pointed to the boundary with his LS which had a major crack in its surface, allowing more or less anything to pass through it.

"I thought the monsters were easy but looks like we are just too good" Reno said as he motioned toward the soldier's bodies, ten it total.

"You, get on the radio and see about getting a message to the Urban Development Department about fixing that wall. While your at it, get backup down here to guard this hole until it can be repaired" instructed Strike who received a quick salute from one of the remaining soldiers who then ran toward the van to radio for help.

Rude just stood in silence and took in the sight if the bodies, both monster and soldier and then the hole "...This is going to mean a hell of a lot of paper work"


End file.
